


Royalty

by LoreOnGames



Series: JRWInk 2020 [2]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreOnGames/pseuds/LoreOnGames
Summary: Day Two of #JRWInk
Series: JRWInk 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950652
Kudos: 4





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Roll With It](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695389) by JRWI Team. 



> A crumpled letter written a week before the arrival of The Fated at the Dwarven Kingdom. There is a royal stamp on the envelope and much of the ink is smudged.

To my son,

I am sorry that I was never there for you. I never had the power to find you until this moment. My wife is away dealing with diplomatic matters, so this may be my only chance to contact you. I have neglected looking for you and I am sorry. I put upon you a life that you do not deserve, and I am truly sorry for putting this upon you. 

When the Queen found out about my disloyalty to her, I had no chance of saving you. Although I am a king, I have little power when it comes to the affairs of royalty. I have little sway of what she does, and the people will rally to her rather than myself. I wish I could take me as your father, but it seems it is too late for that. You have grown up to be a warrior, and I am proud of you.

The truth is, my son, I cannot give you any credibility to the throne. You are considered a whore’s son in the eyes of the Queen, and I cannot overrule her word. In my eyes, however, you are royalty to the highest degree. You are the son of a King and you are a powerful warrior. You are my pride and joy, even if I could not see the person you have become. 

You are royalty and I am sorry I cannot give you the birthright you deserve. I look forward to discussing these matters with you more in person. I hope Chirp was not too much of a bother during your journey. I am looking forward to meeting you, son. I hope you will not be upset with me, but I know it is inevitable. 

Yours truly,  
Your Father


End file.
